


´cause they taste like you

by Lottix3



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lottix3/pseuds/Lottix3
Summary: Over the course of the last few weeks, Enjolras has come to the realization that he is somehow completely in love with the one person he never thought he would be able to hold a decent conversation with. That person just so happened to be Grantaire.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title and beginning taken from ´girl crush´ by little big town
> 
> this is my first fic so please be nice, thank you!!  
> also please excuse any spelling errors and don´t hesitate to tell me, thanks again!!

_“ Hate to admit it but_

_I got a heart rush_

_ain´t slowing down_

_I got it real bad “_

Over the course of the last few weeks, Enjolras has come to the realization that he is somehow completely in love with the one person he never thought he would be able to hold a decent conversation with. That person just so happened to be Grantaire.

 

**I**

 

It all actually started with a letter being sent to the wrong address. Enjolras and Grantaire have been neighbors since Enjolras first moved. Although they saw each other nearly everyday because of the L`ABC meetings, that did not in fact lead to them building a friendship outside of the Musain-Café.

Since they did not really regard each other as more than mere acquaintances, Enjolras had not even fully realized that Grantaire lived in the same buiding as him until he accidentally walked Grantaire home one evening. Embarassment on Enjolras‘ side ensured after that, which Grantaire gladly used as material for witty remarks.

On this one very fateful day however, a letter, that wasn’t meant for Enjolras, made it’s way to his apartment.

The envelope looked fairly important, so he decided to give Grantaire a quick visit and hand it over. After the first awkward encounter he quickly learned that Grantaire’s flat was the one directly above his own.

It was a saturday morning, which meant that Grantaire was probably still asleep and dealing with a major hangover. Enjolras decided to still give it a shot and knocked determindly on the door.

He almost immediately heard a loud clank from behind the door followed by a quieter curse.

“Fucking shit...Coming!“ Grantaire called. Now that he was standing here at eight in the morning enjolras suddenly felt all too self-conscious. Coming here this early to someone he barely knows just because of a letter was actually quite stupid. Why didn’t he just put it in Grantaire’s mailbox in the lobby?, he asked himself.

Grantaire opened the door and was visibly dumbfounded.

“Now would you mind telling me what´s so important that-“ when he saw who was standing in front of him, he trailed off mid-sentence.

Enjolras stupidly mirrored Grantaire’s ´´big-eyes-and-dropped-jaw´´ expression and just stared right back without saying anything.

It was obvious that Grantaire had just gotten up. He was only wearing gray boxershorts but somehow already had paint splattered on his torso (dark blue on his arms and lilac on his chest as Enjolras noticed). His hair was wild and unkempt but whether that came from sleep or just his day-to-day style was hard to tell. He had a cigarette dangling loosly in the corner of his mouth.

As more time passed, Grantaire slowly began to look more bewildered than shocked.

´´As much as I enjoy the sight of you right on my threshold, I do however wonder what would get the great Enjolras to honor my apartment with his presence. Especially when one remembers the lack of bare knowledge about it´s existence up to a few weeks ago.´´

Enjolras was brought back to reality abruptly. He stopped taking in Grantaire´s appearence and cleared his throat.

´´I-Sorry if- I mean I´m really sorry that I´ve interrupted you-´´

´´You haven´t. I wasn´t doing anything important anyways so it´s fine.´´ Grantaire took a drag of his cigarette but still continued to frown at Enjolras.

´´ Well I got this in the mail today but it´s actually yours so i thought i would just come here and...you know´´, Enjolras made a gesture and held up the letter.

He started to get a little bit annoyed by himself. Normally he is well-spoken and can express himself coherently.

Grantaire slowly put the cigarette in his mouth and took the letter from Enjolras. He eyed it suspiciously which made Enjolras get even more irritated.

´´Look, I know that coming here was stupid and I shouldn´t have bothered you while you were sleeping but I already said I´m sorry and I simply thought that maybe the letter could be important.´´, he said in a rush. If they were going to bicker over this he wanted to at least show his train of thought.

To Enjolras´ surprise, Grantaire started chuckling. He stopped leaning against the doorframe and stepped back into his flat.

´´It´s fine. Really.´´, he lifted his head to squint at Enjolras ´´you coming from my place this early might raise suspicion though´´

He let out his bark of a laugh when Enjolras simply shook his head and turned to leave. This way he also couldn´t see Enjolras´ smile.

Enjolras was halfway down the stairs when he heard Grantaire´s voice again.

´´Oh and by the way, I wasn´t sleeping.´´ Enjolras looked back and saw that Grantaire´s expression had sobered up. His face was calm but still somehow concealed.

´´When I can´t sleep I like to paint. I find it soothing.´´

They probably looked at each other a second too long after that, both of them feeling that something monumental is about to start.

From that moment on, Enjolras was irreversibly taken in by Grantaire. More than ever before.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they´re drama queens

**II**

 

Enjolras stepped out of his door the next thusday. He was carrying a cup of coffee on top of several folded posters which made it hard for him to close his door.

“Need a hand?“ he heard Grantaire say just seconds before he could actually drop something.

After watching him struggle for a few more moments, Grantaire finally took the coffee and the keys from Enjolras.

“Yes, thanks“ Enjolras said while rearranging the papers in his hands. “You actually just averted a disaster. These are for the new campaign.“ he sounded thankful and relieved all at the same time.

Grantaire laughed quietly and locked Enjolras’ door for him. He was wearing his usual jeans combined with one of his many band shirts. His dark curls were buried under a green beanie. Enjolras guessed that he was also on his way to the Les amis meeting from the lack of his knapsack that he always took to campus.

“Oh yeah, speaking of which, mind if I join you on your way there?“ Grantaire said. “As compensation I can help you not spill your coffee all over Jehan’s hard work.“ He gestured towards the posters in Enjolras‘ hands.

Enjolras snorted at Granaire’s raised eyebrows and crooked grin “But if anything does happen, i won’t hesitate to put the blame on you.“

“ Not that I would have expected anything different.“ Grantaire quickly responded.

They made their way to the Musain in comfortable silence, Grantaire having taken the folded papers from Enjolras and Enjolras contentedly sipping his coffee.

After about ten minutes, Grantaire lit a cigratte he had tucked behind his ear.

He silently offered Enjolras a drag by holding it out to him. Enjolras shook head, “By now I´m pretty sure you must have realized that I resent smoking. Especially If you remember any of our debates on the matter.“

Reacting to Enjolras‘ bitter tone Granatire responded in a biting way. “Well since we’ve been acting quite out of character lately anyways, I thought that maybe some of your habits might have changed as well.“

“What do you mean, ‚acting out of character‘ ?“Enjolras grew confused.

By now, they had reached the café, yet neither one went inside. They stood facing each other in the harsh september wind. How Grantaire was able to wear just t-shirts without completely freezing his arse off has always been beyond Enjolras.

Grantaire avoided his gaze and turned away to stub out the fag.

“It´s just that you coming to my place because you were actually concerned that the letter was important to me... that wasn’t something I had thought possible, you know other than in my wildest dreams.“

Grantaire’s sarcasm irritated Enjolras more than anything. Grantaire must have noticed the change in his demeanor.

“No I actually am serious.“, he quickly tried to explain.“I mean you didn’t even know that we were neighbors, so I thnk it’s fair to assume you kind of hated me.“

As an afterthought he added, quieter this time, “Maybe still hate me.“

Even though he had faced Enjolras again, Grantaire now shrugged and started to make for the door.

Enjolras grabbed him by the arm ( which was actually really warm to Enjolras‘ surprise). “Grantaire, I am really sorry if I have given you that impression, but I really do not hate you.“ All he wanted was for Grantaire to look at him and see that he was being sincere. “I sometimes come across quite strong and I have never been able to restrain myself or my emotions very much.“ At that Grantaire huffed a laugh and muttered a ‘no shit‘ to himself.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you.“ Enjolras said. Grantaire finally looked up with a wary expression.

“I wasn’t really expecting such a speech if I’m honest.“he said.

Whether it was Grantaire’s remark or just the overall absurdity of the whole situation that suddenly hit them, something made them giggle.

Enjolras himself was not expecting such a speech either. He did not even know why it was so important to him to tell Granatire that he didn’t feel the way Granatire thought he did.

All that he did know was that he felt an overwhelming warmth whithin him at the thought of having made Grantaire happy.

Bad days were not unusual for Grantaire. Days when he would just sit at the back of the Musain whithout even taunting Enjolras a little bit. All of their friends knew that Grantaire sometimes was in those moods and they also knew that letting him be and showing him silently that he could lean on them was the best way to help.

Enjolras hated these kinds of days even more than when Grantaire would use every opportunity to tease him and start a dispute. Out of all their friends, Grantaire’s bad days probably were the hardest on Enjolras (even if he didn’t fully show it as much as Joly or Courfeyrac).

Right now though, he was pleased. Pleased that he brought a little bit of sunshine into Grantaire’s sky. And he could live with that. Even if he didn’t fully understand it.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

 

Despite their newfound friendship, Grantaire and Enjolras would still bicker in every L´ABC meeting.

Grantaire still denounced every weak argument and Enjolras still fought back with his typical fiery attitude. If you hadn´t known them before, you would probably think that they hated each other.

If you paid close attention however, you would have noticed that their behavior toward one another has slightly changed.

Enjolras tried to choose his words more careful whenever he spoke about Grantaire. Even if he did scold him or become fed up with Grantaire´s skepticism, he now was careful not to hurt Grantaire´s feelings.

The only one who was allowed to take his bottle of vodka away from Grantaire when he was close to blacking outwas Enjolras. In moments like this, Grantaire would stare up at at Enjolras without saying a thing, while the music of the Musain continued playing softly in the backgound. Enjolras would stare back at him, all their unspoken words hanging in the air between them, yet somehow clear for the two of them. Enjolras would see a tragedy in Grantaire that hurt his heart.

Now and then they would walk to the meetings together, Grantaire always carrying whatever stuff Enjolras couldn´t fit into his hands.

When Enjolras stayed late at the Musain to do some extra work, Grantaire would sometimes still be there too. Most of these times, he was too drunk to even realize that all of his friends were already gone. Enjolras would then sit down next to him and watch him. For some reason it calmed him down to see Grantaire sleeping.

Not that he would ever tell anyone.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to sleep on the floor by the lumineers while writing this, just in case aynone is wondering what to listen to while reading it

**IV**

 

Enjolras was just finishing an essay for college when he heard a knock on his door. Wondering who would pay him a visit at 11 p.m., he lazily made his way over to the door.

“Rise and shine, Enjolras!“ Grantaire was standing directly in front of him with wide-spread arms and an infectious grin.

Enjolras rubbed his hands across his eyes.“It´s 11 in the evening,Grantaire.“Enjolras squinted at him,“You’re drunk, aren’t you?“

Grantaire did a mock scandalized expression. “Excuse me? I cannot believe that you would do such an affronting assumption, while you do not even know what has brought me here!“

When he saw Enjolras‘ face his tone became solemn. “My dear friend, I have come here today to tell you that I have finally finished my latest artwork.“

Now that Enjolras paid closer attention he actually noticed how Grantaire was full of paint, most of it in his hair (but also on his arms, his chin, his hands). What he also couldn´t ignore was the distinct smell of alcohol.

“Let me guess, after you have been to your usual bars with Bahorel and Éponine to celebrate this achievement you have come to my apartment now because...?“ Enjolras said.

He was not only annoyed by this interruption but also slightly disconcerted by Grantaire’s presence. Besides the times they accidentally met and walked to the Musain together, Grantaire has never visited his place. He also could not think of one single reason why Grantaire would share anything regarding his art with Enjolras, except maybe if he is drunk.

Grantaire looked as if he suddenly remembered something. He made a gesture as if to get Enjolras to follow him but when Enjolras only stared at him with raised eyebrows, he rolled his eyes and took Enjolras‘ hand into his own.

Enjolras was surprised at the tenderness with which Grantaire held his hand. Although Grantaire’s hand was significantly bigger than his own, they somehow fit together. Enjolras tightened his grip almost reflexively. He completely forgot to protest and followed Grantaire up the stairs to his apartment.

When they entered, Enjolras was initially surprised at how much Grantaire’s flat reflected his personality.

They went through a small corridor that led them to the living room. Enjolras noted that his own flat had the same layout, yet was furnished in a completely different fashion.

While Enjolras kept his place as organized as possible, Grantaire had his stuff strewn everywhere. The walls were either corvered in artwork or bookcases. The small desk that was standing across from a very old yet still comfortable looking couch was cluttered with sketches. Enjolras was so overwhelmed by the mere sight of it all that he almost didn´t notice how Grantaire quickly made for the desk and rearranged the drawings somehow frantically. As he turned around he only seemed to see all the empty bottles that were standing on the coffee table and on the ground around the couch. His face darkened immediately. „Sorry... This was kind of a spontaneous decision...so I didn’t...“

He pointed at the bottles but didn´t look Enjolras in the eyes.

Before Enjolras could respond, Grantaire was already talking again. “Okay I just finished this today so I didn’t have time yet to go over it again.“ he said while putting a canvas that was covered with a cloth on an easel.

“Are you ready?“ he asked.

Enjolras just nodded expectantly in response.

The canvas was mostly a mixture of black and dark green. At the top there was a vivid light which illuminated a man reaching up. He sat backwards and was only wearing a loose cloth around his waist. You could see that he was covered in dirt and had wounds all across his torso. Although the light was blazing directly on him, his unruly curls were still dark brown.

Enjolras stared at the painting, too stunned to say anything. Grantaire stared at Enjolras.

They stood there in silence for a long time. When Enjolras finally looked at Grantaire his brows were furrowed and his lips still slightly apart. Upon seeing Grantaire his expression became so much softer.

He knew that Grantaire got lost in his own mind from time to time, but to see how he really feels made Enjolras’ heart break all over again.

After Grantaire walked Enjolras home again later on, they both sat in their apartments. They both sat there and thought about each other. And how they both have the gift of understanding without words. Maybe just one another.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for anyone that didn´t understand it: the guy in the painting is supposed to be grantaire and the light represents enjolras


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sad stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> music reference: https://youtu.be/wsiPOw4KdpY

**V**

 

If you asked either one of them, they would not be able to say how they ended up like this. It just kind of happened.

It was a Les amis meeting like any other. After the normal debates and discussions they all decided to hang out a bit, which was fortunate since the Musain had already closed for normal customers.

The first ones to leave were Musichetta, Bossuet and Joly. They all had to work the next day and did not want to show up totally hungover.

After that everyone started to bid their goodbyes until the only ones left were Combeferre, Grantaire, Enjolras and Éponine who was cleaning off glasses behind the bar. As Combeferre got up, Éponine put Grantaire in charge of closing for the night, which might have not been a great decision in the first place if Enjolras was being honest.

As soon as Combeferre and Éponine ere gone there was a subtle shift in the atmosphere.

Grantaire was standing behind the bar, Enjolras sitting across from him in one of the stools.

“Now what will the gentleman take?“ Grantaire said in a mock southener accent.

“Do you really want to abuse your power like this?“ Enjolras only said while shaking his head.

Grantaire quickly picked a few bottles and mixed all of it together “If you really think I wouldn´t use this situation to my advantadge, I´m devastated to tell you,“ sliding the finished drink in front of Enjolras, Grantaire leaned across the bar, automatically reducing the space between their faces “you have completely miscalculated me.“

Enjolras promptly took a gulp of the drink to hide the fact that he was all of a sudden short of breath. He pushed the remaining liquor to Grantaire who drank it without objections.

Shrugging off his jacket, Enjolras walked over to the jukebox that was seated proudly at the back of the café. He silently flipped through the tracks.

When he turned around again Grantaire had a cigarette in his mouth and was watching him with an expression Enjolrs couldn´t quite read. The room was filled with soothing piano music.

Enjolras slowly started to move back towards the bar. When he was close enough to Grantaire he

held out his hand and simply stood there waiting.

Grantaire stubbed out his cigarette and walked over to Enjolras, all while never taking his eyes off him. It looked as if he was being pulled in.

Taking his outstretched hand, Grantaire carefully placed his other hand on the small of Enjolras´ back. The two were suddenly so close that Enjolras could feel Grantaire´s breath on the side of his face.

As they started to sway to the low rhythm of the music, Enjolras ran his hands through Grantaire´s curls. As they were being tranquilized by each other´s presence, both of them lost track of the time.

When the track finally stopped they were left holding each other in a tight embrace. Enjolras brought his hands to the side of Grantaire´s face as if to feel every part of it. Grantaire closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. (There were only 6 inches seperating them)

The last thing Enjolras thought about before leaning in was how soft Grantaire´s lips would going to be. (4 inches)

The door burst open when there were only 2 inches left. As the room erupted into noise Grantaire jumped away from Enjolras with so much force he almost fell over. Éponine was too distracted by Combeferre who was talking about one thing or another outside the door to realize what had almost happened before she came in.

“Oh sorry you guys, I just forgot my purse.“ She walked over to the pool table to pick it up. “If you want to you can sleep at my place tonight. Y´know since it´s closer and all.“

When Grantaire and Enjolras didn´t answer she became confused. “Is everything alright?“

After briefly glancing at Enjolras she looked at Grantaire.

“I would love to ´Ponine.“ Grantaire said in a constrained voice without looking up.

Éponine worriedly put her arms around Grantaire and lead him outside to Combeferre. On their way she shot Enjolras an apprehensive look.

Enjolras was left alone in the Musain after he nearly kissed Grantaire. He stood there wondering what had just happened.

Of two things he was sure however. He absolutely would have kissed Grantaire and he absolutely still wanted to kiss Grantaire.

In that moment, the realization that he was in love with Grantaire hit him.

 


End file.
